


Together And Apart

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre fights for the Sanq Kingdom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together And Apart

When I was younger, my father taught me that to be a Winner meant that I would be alone in a crowd, separate from the group, because of my name and the responsibilities that go with it. The same is true when you fight in a mobile suit, especially a Gundam. You look at the other soldiers, fighting on the ground or in a Taurus or Leo suit, and you know that while they are similar in design they are like the crowd you will always be separated from.

Later, when I met Trowa and then the rest of the Gundam pilots it was like finding my family. People that I did not have to hold myself away from because of my obligation to care for, and protect, them. We were equals on the battlefield and in the things we were sent to accomplish. It was exhilarating and I felt as if part of me had been set free. No longer was I alone and a small childish part of me hoped that maybe I would be able to have real friends.

Now, I'm alone again. Trowa is lost to us, floating somewhere among the stars, because of my actions with Wing Zero. Duo and Wufei are still in space, the Gundams they used to escape the Lunar Base not yet complete. Heero has left, flying for Luxemburg where the Romefeller Foundation is sending mobile dolls to destroy the headquarters of the Treize faction and quite possibly the man himself.

According to Miss Noin, the Romefeller Foundation is also massing troops along the borders of the Sanq Kingdom, waiting for the right moment to strike. All they are lacking is a reason, and Miss Relena accepting soldiers as refuges is the ammunition they need to destroy her. Already manufactured stories about OZ wanting to take over Newport City are being whispered everywhere. When they come it will be in the name of defense and protection even though we all know it’s a lie.

I've fought with Miss Noin within these borders before, just another pilot in a white Taurus, but no longer. I've made my decision and soon I will be leaving too. It is time for me to retrieve Sandrock and, with him Rashid and the Maganac Corp so that we can return to battle. To once more separate myself from those around me and accept the responsibility that I have put aside for a little while in my time here as a student.

I'll miss it. Being a part of something that is greater than myself instead of apart from the whole. But this is the path I have chosen. My name and genetics separated me from the rest before I was born and my choices since then have done nothing but accentuate that inheritance. I am the Winner heir, a man whose fate it is to fight so that others don't have to. I accept that, and I will follow the journey that is set out before me. Even though we lived our lives differently I am as willing as my father to make the necessary sacrifices to protect the principles and people I hold dear.


End file.
